Der Gang zum Liebchen
by hausofwhimsy
Summary: Lady Phantomhive steals away in the middle of the night, drawn to a romantic idea. Sebastian must trail off to fetch her back. Genderbent!Ciel. Sebaciel fluff.


_A favorite song of mine. It is a Brahms piece, where the narrator is rushing to meet his lover in the woods under the full moon._

_Very romantic._

_Genderbent!Ciel for this situation._

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

His legs carry him swiftly; he is a demon, after all.

He feels very foolish that Ciel managed to get away, especially so late. She is a lady of status; she should know better than to go off on her own when she could very well be abducted! Working for the Queen only makes it more likely that she should face danger, and Sebastian's nerves are frenzied as he follows the scent of his is a bouquet of white roses and calla lilies, skin soft and clean from her recent bath. Sebastian scoffs as he thinks of the grass stains now upon her feet, her dress, the way the branches probably snagged at her long tresses and ripped her dressing gown. Come to think of it, her boudoir seemed to be in a bit of disarray when he had gone to check on her.

_Damn._ Sebastian is close to her, he can feel her energy in the quiet of the forest. The moon is bright, but the shade of the leaves darkens the way as Sebastian continues his hunt. He knows where Ciel has gone: her favorite hidey-hole in the middle of the forest, where a glistening pond houses gentle swans. Despite her cool appearance, Ciel is a lover of nature and slips through the forest as easily as Flora might, never losing her way through the twists and turns of the trees.

The clearing appears, and Sebastian pauses to survey the expanse. Its open and spacious when one has been clambering though bushes and avoiding serpents among rocks. A flutter of white is seen, and Sebastian would be embarrassed to admit that - were he human - his breath would be quite taken away.

She sits at the edge of the water, ripples made by tears dripping from her rosy cheeks. She is fully dressed as an image of purity: a crown of white roses in her hair, body clothed in a flowing white gown that pools around her tiny body. Swans float nearby her upon the water, despite the lateness of the hour, but she is otherwise alone. Safe.

Sebastian decides not to sneak up on her, walking gently from the trees and crossing around the pond to reach her. Her head bolts up as the swans are upset by his presence, quietly chirping their discontent, and Ciel does not look relieved to see him. The demon is confused; _did she not wish to be rescued?_

"My Lady." He says gently as he stops next to her. Ciel does not look up, merely stares at her reflection as she continues to weep, body trembling with each choked sob. "What ails you?"

"You came for me, Sebastian." She states, and the obviousness of the statement makes her sound absolutely daft. He starts, kneeling next to the young girl.

"Of course, mistress. As a Phantomhive butler, I cannot allow the lady of the mansion to go off unaccompanied." She hums, hiccuping as the tears still fall from her eyes.

"Isn't it romantic here, Sebastian? I am not one for much romance, but I always held a childish idea that if I stole away here one night, Leonidas would could after me and we would meet in private." She turns to look up at him with a sad smile, mismatched eyes gleaming in the moonlight. "Isn't that terribly childish of me? My romantic notions are so foolish." She scoffs and Sebastian smiles, a rare fond smile, and grasps the girl's chin to examine every feature of her face as he speaks.

"It is no more foolish than my current idea, mistress." He closes the gap, pressing their lips together. Ciel hums in surprise, body starting before her eyes flutter closed and she leans into him. Tiny hands wrap into the lapels of his butler jacket, and Sebastian moved his hands to wrap around the fragile girl in front of him. The kiss is chaste and sweet, Sebastian's fingers languidly rubbing circles into Ciel's back. She hums, body melted into his when he pulls away. He eyes open and she smiles in a watery way, cheeks burning red hot. Her gaze will not go beyond looking at the pin upon his left breast.

"Take me home, Sebastian." She whispers, and her face feels even hotter as he scoops her up and begins walking back toward the mansion. They do not speak on the journey, Ciel burying her face into the crook of the demon's neck. Sebastian smirks, clutching her closer to him.

He will always be the one to come for her. Nobody can ever take her away from him.


End file.
